The Vampire Princess
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Set in the sixth year, Hermione is evil, Rated M for precaution and the possible includation of sex scenes and well VAMPIRISM... want to know more read the prologue! PLEASE REVIEW :D
1. Prologue

**An: ****IGNORES 6****TH**** and 7****th**** book, takes place in 6****th**** year Plus Binns was alive when Voldy went Hogwarts in my story.**

**PROLOGUE:**

My name is Ruby Alexia Dracula; I'm the daughter of Count Dracula. Though you may know me as Hermione Jane Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, bookworm extraordinaire. Well I'm not actually a bookworm, I already know everything, and I've done it all before. Hell, I even remember when Professor Binns was still alive. I'm only friends with Harry and Ron because my father suggested it. Im not a nice person either, it's hard to act nice all the time which is the reason Draco Malfoy tends to be on the receiving end of my true self quite a lot.

My mother is a witch that my father turned so he could have an heir if anything ever happened to him. She died, well was murdered by Albus Dumbledore in order to get to my father when I was ten years old, I grew up planning my revenge and I'm still planning I don't want his death to be quick like my mothers a stake to the heart, I want it to be slow and painful.

I'm starting my sixth year next week, so I'm praying for an entertaining year. Hopefully some bloodshed and the death of a certain headmaster.

The reason Dumbledore doesn't know who I am is because I can alter my image due to me being a metamorphous.


	2. Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione's Pov:

I smirk to myself as I board the Hogwarts Express, today is going to be a good year, and I can feel it. I walk along the train until I find Harry and Ron in a compartment. I sweep into the compartment, "Hello boys," I say in my sexiest voice. Harry and Ron look up at me.

"Do we know you?" Harry asks. Ron just gazes dreamly at me.

"Oh, I thought my best friends would surely recognise me," I sigh.

"Hermione!" They yell in unison.

"Congratulations," I say with a smile. "You've figured it out!"

"You look great!" Harry says engulfing me in a hug.

"Www—oow Mione" Ron stutters and his faces flushes red.

Does he still fancy me? I think.

I feel his eyes wonder over my body. I see drool form in the corner of his mouth.

"Oi, Weasel" a voice drawls from behind me, "Stop drooling at the sexy lady, she's well out of your league."

I spin around and come face to face with Draco Malfoy, "Your right about one thing Ferret, I am sexy," I smirk at him, _two things I add in my head._

"Granger?" Malfoy yells in shock.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a sneer, "Realised I'm too good for you too!"

"You'll never be too good for me Granger," he retaliates, "You're just a lowly Mudblood!"

How I want to rip his throat out, hmm I wander what his blood tastes like, I shake my head I need to stop them thoughts, "Bite me Ferret," I hiss.

"Don't tempt me Granger," he snarls stepping closer his mouth moves to my neck. I feel his heavy breath on my neck. A woft of apple with a tint of cinnamon hits my nose. Fuck, my favourite smell.

"Oi Malfoy!" two voices shout from behind me, "Back off from Hermione, she doesn't want your ferret diseases."

"As if I'd really bite her!" he smirks, "I'd taint my mouth with her filth."

"Speaking of filth Malfoy," I say slowly, "Your breath reeks, haven't you heard of tic tacs?"

Malfoy just growls at me.

"Oh Malfoy be a doll and kindly shut the door on your way out," I wink at him.

"Nah, I'll think I'll stay here," he says with a smirk, "the view is much better."

I glare at him.

He just winks at me. His eyes travel over my body lingering on my breasts and legs longer than I would like.

"I knew you wanted my ferret," I sigh, "I mean you can't keep your eyes of me."

He glares at me then his eyes go back to wondering over my body.

"But then again," I add with a teasing smile, "I haven't got much competition."

"Granger, you aint nothing special," he drawls out, "I've met girls with a better body than you."

"Then why can't you keep your eyes off me?" I ask, "Why are you picturing me and you in some comprimising positions?"

"Because Granger," he smirks, "I'm a guy and we think about sex about 80, no 90 percent of the time."

"Then why aren't you thinking about Parkinride instead?" I add with a smile.

"Parkinride? I'm guessing you mean Pansy," he smirks at me, "Well she aint here is she."

"Then why are you here?" I ask, "Why are you thinking about a lowly Mudblood?"

"Because when I'm with them I can't be here annoying you," he smirks.

"Ferret," I say.

"What Mudblood?" he drawls.

"Get the fuck out!" I snarl.

"Why should I?" he hisses, "I don't have to take orders from a lowly being such as yourself!"

"Do you want a repeat of third year?" I snarl stepping forward, my right hand curled into a fist.

"I aint scared of you Granger," he spits at me.

I hurl my fist at his face hitting his nose.

CRACK

"Shit Granger you broke my nose!" he shouts at me.

At this point Harry and Ron drop there conversation on Quidditch and look up.

"Way to go Mione," Harry and Ron smile at me.

"DON'T CALL ME MIONE!" I hiss at them.

Suddenly a strong smell hits my nose.

I look over to Malfoy blood is coming from his nose.

FUCK, my mind races.

I try to block out the smell closing my nostrils.

It doesn't work.

I close my eyes and shut my mind.

I can still see his blood trickling down his face.

Suddenly the smell vanishes.

I open my eyes and Mafloy is gone.

I inhale deeply and exhale slowly.

"Did you see Malfoy scamper out of here like his life depended on it?" Harry asks Ron.

"Yeah, it seems Mione scared him." Ron replies starting to laugh.

"Stop calling me Mione, RONALD!" I glare at him, "I don't like it."

"So-orry," he stutters under my glare, I see tears form in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm going to go get changed," I declare walking out of the compartment.

I wonder down the corridor till I reach the changing rooms.

When I leave the changing rooms five minutes later I am dressed in a black and red striped tartan skirt that stops four inches above my knee, a white blouse with my Gryffindor tie, black stilettos that are about two inches high. My hair is pulled into pigtails with blood red bows. My makeup is simple but bold, red eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. My lips are painted bubblegum pink. I look hot. **(I don't normally describe clothing so I don't know if this is ok or not?) **

As I walk back along the corridor, I walk past lots of boys. They all are drooling over the site of me. I wink at a dark skinned Slytherin with brown eyes and gorgeous black hair.

He looks me up and down then using his index finger he beckons me over. I walk over to his swaying my hips.

"So Granger," he smiles at me, "Yes, I know it's you," he adds noticing my shocked expression.

"Well, don't blame me," I say to him lifting my left arm so my hand rests on his shoulder, "I mean my Harry and Ron didn't even recognise me, well neither did Malfoy."

"Well, I'll give you a secret," Blaise whispered into my ear, "I only knew it was you because you're the Gryffindor Prefect so only you would be wearing that badge," he points to the badge attached to my tie.

I smirk at him, "Well Zabini for you amazing powers of observation I am going to reward you," I run my hand down his chest teasingly.

"Call me Blaise, Hermione," he says wrapping his arm around my waste, "I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Maybe," I say seductively, "Shall we go find an empty compartment so we can go do some friendly bonding?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he replies taking my hand.


	3. Chapter 2:

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

Chapter 2:

"OMG," Hermione stated as her and Blaise entered an empty compartment, "Did you see their faces?"

"It was hilarious, Milady," Blaise bows.

"I've told you before Blaise, when we are alone or at Hogwarts not to call me that," Hermione says sharply, "Call me Granger when your with the Slytherins or Mudblood, when were together alone call me Hermione or Ruby, hell just call me Rie."

"Ok, Mi-Rie," He smiles at me.

"Look, Blaise we've been friends forever, no matter what my father says you are not below me," I say engulfing him in a hug.

"Ok Rie," he returns the hug.

Suddenly the compartment door slams open.

I push my lips to Blaise's and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"No need to fake it guys," says a voice from the door.

"Ginny!" I squeal and rush and hug her. Ginny's the only one other than Blaise who knows what I am.

"Hey Hermione," she replies with a smile, "You look good this year!"

"So do you Gin!" I reply, "I love what you've done with your hair, the highlights make it come alive."

"I'm glad you like it," Gin replied.

"Excuse me ladies," Blaise said slowly, "But what about my compliments."

"Blaise you look good every year," I say with a smile, "It's not like you have to hide who you are, I mean it's not known the Zabini's are vampires."

"You didn't notice that I've grown an inch!" he exclaims rather hurt.

"Blaise I spent all summer with you," I reply, "It's not like I'm going to notice an inch difference in your height."

He pouts at me.

"You too seem stronger," Ginny says suddenly, "I feel as if you've gotten stronger."

"That's because we have Gin," I reply, "When a vampire reaches the age of seventy they become their strongest, fully adult if you like."

"So does this mean?" Ginny asks.

"Yes, it means this is the year," I reply.

"The year that Dumbledore is killed by our hand," Blaise finishes.

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming along the corridor, they stop outside the door.

Blaise pulls me into an embrace; I wrap my arms around him and play with a strand of his hair. Ginny slips into the seat and goes to rummage through her bag.

The door opens.

I plant my lips on Blaise's and he pulls me closer.

"What the fuck Zabini!" a voice yells.

Me and Blaise pull apart to see Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson aka Parkinride and Malfoy's goons.

"I see you found Parkinride then Malfoy," I smirk. Ginny giggles at my statement and Blaise tries to stop himself from laughing.

"Yes I found her," Malfoy sneers.

"Did you know Parkinride, that your beloved Ferret was hitting on my before he came to see you," I say to Parkinson in a boring tone, "And that he only left because I kicked him out."

"As If he'd ever hit on a piece of Mudblood scum like yourself!" she screeched at me, "And why do you keep calling me Parkinride?"

"Simply due to the fact that you like a muggle transport called park and ride in which people pay to park their car then ride a bus to get to high street," I drawl, "except only guys park and ride you and they don't have to pay."

"What do you mean park and ride me?" Pansy asks confused.

Omg how stupid can you get, "Simple they park their dick in you then ride you, then leave," I snarl at her.

Everyone in the room bursts out laughing including Malfoy and his goons.

"At least I'm not a prissy, know-it-all Mudblood, who will never be accepted into the society," she hisses in reply.

I step forward and slap her hard across the face.

"You didn't!" She growls at me.

"Don't growl Parkinride," I growl back, "You're not a Gryffindor."

"Well then stop flirting with Blaise," she hissed, "He's too good for you!"

"In case your blind Parkinride," I reply, "We were snogging not flirting."

"As if Blaise would sink as low to snog a Mudblood," she returns, "He'd snog a blood-traitor before that then a Weasley."

"I'd rather snog Her-Granger and Gi-Weasley than you," Blaise sneers.

"You don't mean that do you?" Parkinride asks.

"Of course I meant it," Blaise replies, "I mean Granger and Weasley are both hot and not whores unlike you."

"Granger's too much of a prude to go further than snogging," Parkinride snarled, "And Weasley's just a poor little Gold digger, I mean look at the way she follows after Potter like a lovesick fool."

"Me Gold digger," Ginny laughed, "Have you looked in the mirror, hang on don't do that the mirror will smash into a million pieces."

"I am not a prude, I just chose not to sleep with thousands of guys," I say in a harsh tone.

"I bet you're a virgin Granger," Parkinride sneered, "Never felt a man inside you."

"What's it to you?" I reply in a bored tone, "Want me too?"

"I knew it!" Parkinride shouts, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

"I aint no virgin," I hiss.

"Ha," Malfoy laughs, "Who would sink so low as to sleep with you?"

"Malfoy you were the one daydreaming about it earlier!" I reply.

"I've slept with her," Blaise declares, "She's a minx in the bedroom."

Crap, Blaise is taking this too far. He can't declare he's slept with me even if it's true or not. He's going to get murdered by the Slytherins. Well if it was possible.

"Blaise, I told you not to tell anyone," I sigh at him.

"Well then maybe you should have kept the fact that you're not a virgin secret!" Blaise hisses at me.

"I didn't lose it to you I lost it to Krum in fourth year," I reply, fuck no-one knew that, now my father could find out and I am going to get in so much shit.

"Do Potty and Weasel know about that?" Malfoy sniggers.

"Does anyone know about that?" Parkinride asks.

"Yes," Ginny speaks up, "She told me."

I mentally thank Ginny.

"Well by tomorrow the whole school will know," Parkinride smirks.

"Parkinride if you tell a single soul, I will make your life a living hell, in fact worse than a living hell!" I yell at her.

"Ooo I'm so scared," she laughed, "Bring it Granger!"

She walked out of the compartment, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is she fucking them?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Yeh, at the same time as well," Blaise says to me, "I've had the poor misfortune to catch them in the act."

"Eww, nasty mental image forming," Ginny shivers, "Quickly Hermione give me a good mental image."

"Blaise naked," I say with a smirk.

"Thanks," Ginny replies.

"So, me naked is a good mental image," Blaise jests.

"It's better than some other things yeh," I reply.

"I've got a better image for you than that Weasley," Malfoy drawls, "Me naked, but you'll never get to see it in real life."

"See Malfoy, if we never get to see it how the hell do we know you look good," I sneer, "Plus I doubt your cock is anywhere as close as the size of Blaise's or your muscles as toned as his." 

Malfoy just glares at me. Then he retreats down the corridor leaving us alone.

"We will be arriving at Hogsmede soon," a voice booms across the train.

Me, Gin and Blaise settle into the seats and await our arrival.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, alerted and favourited my story. I love getting reviews and I always make sure I reply. Ones from people who haven't signed or don't have accounts are written below:**

**Thanks to Natalie Mears for reviewing ... here is your update like you asked **

**WOW SHOCK I KNOW! I HAVE ACTUALLY WRITTEN AN UPDATE! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS PATIENTLY WAITED FOR AN UPDATE! For those who read my other pieces I will try and update ASAP! I PROMISE**

**COMPLAIN AND I WILL CRUCIO YOUR ASS :P**

**VOLDYISMYFATHER**

Chapter 3: 

Hermione's POV:

Me and Blaise follow Ginny off the train and into the busy Hogsmede station. I look around for Harry and Ron and see Ron's red hair down the other end of the train amongst the throng of students. Blaise smiles at me and pulls me in for hug, his head rests of my shoulder and I melt into his embrace. I don't notice Harry and Ron appear behind me and pull out their wands. Me and Blaise move out of our position and I place my lips on his for a quick kiss.

"Hermione," Ginny says suddenly.

Me and Blaise pull apart to see Harry and Ron standing there wands drawn pointing at Blaise.

"Boy's put your wands down, Blaise means no harm," I say with a smile, "We've been friends forever, he grew up in the same street as me."

"Hermione, I don't trust him he's a Slytherin," Ron mumbles, "He's probably using you to get close to Harry."

"So any guy that shows any interest in me is only interested because I'm friends with Harry?" I ask raising my voice.

Blaise shakes his head and wraps his arms around me.

"Get your hands off her Zabini," Ron threatens.

"Blaise can put his hands were he wants Ron," I sneer, "You didn't answer my question."

Ron looks at me shakes his head and walks off.

"Thanks Ron," I shout after him, "I guess I know who my true friends are!"

I look at Blaise, "I thought he was my friend," and with that I start to cry, faking it of course but Harry doesn't know that.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Harry says, "He's just acting without thinking."

"Thanks Harry," I smile at him.

"Zabini you hurt her and I will kill you," Harry threatens Blaise, and then he turns to leave.

"I'd like to see you try Potter," Blaise mutters into my neck.

I let out a little giggle.

Blaise lets me out of the embrace and places a kiss on my cheek and one on Ginny's. "See you later girls."

"Bye Blaise," We reply and head off in the direction of the carriages.

"I apologise for what my brother said Rie," Ginny says to me.

"Doesn't matter Gin," I reply, "He will be dead soon anyways."

"I'd rather they were used as slaves," Ginny states, "But it's up to your father."

"I could try and persuade him that they should be used as slaves," I say.

Gin smirks at me, "I think Ron, Percy and my Parents should be used as slaves, Fred and George can be court jesters or entertainers and Bill and Charlie have their uses, I mean other than being used as slaves."

"It's ok, Gin," I reply, "I know that the Twins, Bill and Charlie have been very good to you, I will see what my father says but I can't see him disagreeing about using Fred and George as entertainers I know he thinks highly of them with running their joke shop and all that."

"Thanks Rie," she pulls me in for a hug.

I return the hug and think back to my fourth year when she discovered my secret.

**Flashback**

**I walk along the dimly lit corridors of the Dungeons, my feet tapping lightly on the damp floor. My eyes land on a figure hidden in the shadows. As I move closer, the figure moves out to greet me.**

"**Hello Blaise," I say to the approaching figure.**

"**Greetings your Highness," He bows in response.**

"**Don't call be that in private, Blaise" I reply smiling.**

"**You ready to go hunting?" he asks. **

"**Ready as always," I smirk at him.**

"**You look like Malfoy when you do that," He replies wearing his own smirk.**

**I reach forward with lightning speed and grab the cuff of his jacket and pull him close, I sink my teeth into his neck and he lets out a moan, "Never compare me to Malferret again," I whisper into his ear.**

**His arms wrap around me and he pulls me closer, his lips brush over my neck.**

"**How about we skip the hunt and share blood instead?" he whispers in my ear.**

"**As much as I'd love to do that," I reply, "I am in dire need of a hunt," and with that I pull away and walk down the Dungeon corridor.**

"**Baby," he calls after me, "You know I hate it when you tease me like that." **

**I spin round to face him, "Well then Darrrrrrling," I purr, "Maybe you should get that fine ass of yours over here."**

**Blaise walks stealthily to where I am standing.**

"**Good Boy," I smirk at him, "Hunt first, play later."**

**He glares at me.**

"**Now don't do that Blaise," I say in response, "Your Mistress in hungry and you need to do your duty and please me."**

"**I can please you in other ways," he whispered huskily in my ear.**

"**Later," I hissed back, "Now we hunt and if you're a good little vampire later we will play."**

"**I assure you Mistress," he purred back, his lips landing on my neck, "Nothing about me is little but I am your servant and I will do as you request, for now."**

**I turn around and head towards the secret passageway me and Blaise use to sneak out of Hogwarts, when a voice stops me.**

"**Hermione."**

**I spin round and see a red headed female. Ginny Weasley.**

"**What are you doing with Zabini?" she asks not as a threat but as more of a curiosity.**

"**He's my friend," I reply sternly.**

"**You called him a good little vampire," she says, "Are you his blood donator?"**

**I look at her and shake my head, "No," I step forward and open my mouth, "I am his Kings daughter, it his duty to ensure I am not endangered whilst at Hogwarts." **

"**You're a vampire too," she replies in shock.**

**I nod my head, "Don't tell anyone," I say sternly, "I would hate to have to kill you, because despite your brother Ronald's lack of pretty much anything, you my dear are a smart and strong individual, also I sense you will be powerful one day, I'd hate for that to go to waste."**

"**I won't tell anyone," she replies.**

"**Ladies," Blaise says drawing are attention to him, "I think we should get moving, me and Hermione need to feed before the castle awakens and I sense Filch on walkies."**

**End Flashback**

Me and Gin climb into a carriage with students from Ravenclaw, they give us strange looks and I smile sweetly at them.

We sit in silence as the carriages pull us up to the castle; I look over to Ginny and see her looking deep in thought. I will have to ask her later.


	5. IMPORTANT! MUST READ

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!


End file.
